Face Down
by socalledsara
Summary: One shotxSong fic. Challenge from SBG Entertainment. Characters: OC, John Cena, Adam Copeland Edge.


**Well, this is my first One Shot/Song Fic. It was definitely a challenge because of the songs i had to choose from. The challenge came from the girls at Sweet Baby Girl Entertainment (Vera Roberts and Queen of Kaos) Here it is.**

**The song is called Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**Characters include: OC, John Cena, Adam Copeland (Edge), and others. **

* * *

Remember the girl who was perfect? Remember how much you wanted to be her in highschool? She had the best features, she was beautiful, not to mention smart and she had was wanted by the whole school. There's one thing you don't know, that she was hurting inside.

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand._

_**(John's POV)**  
_

We had been friends since before I could remember, we promised each other we'd be friends till the end. I was her rock, she was mine. I'd be there for her when that jerk broke her heart, and when I caught some bimbo cheating on me, she was there for me. A simple smile my way made me wonder why we were never together.

_Still I never understand why you hang around._

_I see what's going down._

I watched her turn around with him, he was my friend. Adam Copeland, blonde hair, blue eyes, and he played most of the girls who came his way. So why the hell wouldn't I stop her from being with him? I did, I tried many times. It became worse when I noticed the bruises.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_**(Allie's POV)**_

I walked away from John, I knew he knew what was happening. Although I kept denying to him, I told him that everything was okay. I remember the days when I could tell him anything, when I never hid a single detail out of my life from him. God, I miss those days.

Adam had a death grip on my hand as he dragged me away and to his car, who said being with an older guy was better? Just because he was John's friend doesn't mean he was going to be like John. I had to find that out the hard way.

"I buy you make-up and you don't even cover that shit up?" Adam asked once getting into the car.

Allie bit her lip, as she tried to hold back tears, his voice made her easily scared.

"Damnit, Allie, don't fucking cry."

"I, um, I'm sorry." She said.

He rolled his eyes, and then saw as a single tear dropped from her eye. He turned her face towards his and kissed her lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around, do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end._

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_**(Third Person POV)**  
_

John was having one of his infamous parties, Adam and Allie were there, Randy and Trish, Johnny and Melina, more friends and couples. Adam and John went to college together, then went on to be attorneys in the same law firm. They made damn good money, and partied like rock stars most of the time.

From a far John stared bullets through Adam, "How much longer are you going to stare at them?" Randy said coming up to his best friend.

"Why won't she dump his sorry ass."

Randy shrugged, he had no answer for his friend, the situation was one he didn't want to think about.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence _

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down._

Adam dragged Allie into one of the bedrooms in John's house.

"What the fuck was that out there?" Adam asked slurring his words, he was obviously drunk.

"I was talking to a friend." Allie responded.

"You were all over him, damn you can be such a slut sometimes." Adam said.

Allie looked at Adam with hurt, "a slut?"

"Yeah a slut, I can't believe you would do that to me."

"All I was doing was talking." She said.

Adam gave her an evil smirk then slapped her across the face, just in time for John to come inside the room.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

John quickly jumped on Adam and started pounding at his face.

"What … the …fuck….are….you … doing" he said between each punch.

Allie quickly went down the stairs to get Randy to separate them, of course most of the party came upstairs to witness the beat down on Adam.

"Don't touch her ever again you asshole!" John continued.

Randy and Johnny finally dragged John off of him.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_

_This doesn't hurt, she said._

_I finally had enough._

Adam laid in his hospital bed as Allie entered the door with balloons in hand. A smile spread on his face, he knew she couldn't disappoint him.

"You came." He said reaching out towards her.

She took his hand and kissed his lips, knowing it was the last kiss she'd ever give him.

"I did." She said.

"I knew you'd be here."

She knew how manipulative he could be, she wasn't falling for his sweet talk. His nose was broken, along with his jaw, and bruises were scattered among his face. It was finally his time to suffer.

"I'm leaving now though Adam."

"You just got here though." He said.

She looked down at the ground, and took her hand away, "I'm leaving for good Adam."

He watched her exit the room, the emotionless look in her face knew she was serious. She wasn't coming back, he'd treated her like crap, he'd abuse her and he took her for granted. He got what was coming to him.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough, it's coming around again._


End file.
